Spring Break
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: Lyns and Chloë are two college girls from North Dakota on Spring Break in Charming.  What happens when they meet up with two of the SOAs sexiest bachelors?  TWO SHOT.  SMUT Filled!  Dedicated to Lyns!  Juice/OC and Jax/OC... NO SLASH.  Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a story dedicated to Lyns, who has been begging me for a Juice smut story… so Lyns here you go! One-Shot!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

Chloë looked around the crowed bar. She was trying to find Lyns. It was Spring Break and they were in Cali from North Dakota. This place was nice and it was cheap. Finally she spotted her over by the bar. Chloë made her to Lyns.

"Jesus! Took you long enough!" Lyns exclaimed, sliding a shot glass down the bar to her.

"What the hell is this?" Chloë looked at it.

Lyns laughed. "Tequila!"

"Hell no!"

"Come on Chloë! Loosen up!" Lyns laughed. "It's Spring Break!"

Chloë shook her head. She hated tequila, with a passion! "Lyns! Come on it's panty remover!" She shouted over the blaring music.

Lyns just laughed. "Fine." She downed Chloë's shot too. "Order whatever you want… we got a tab started."

"We?"

Just then a guy with a mohawk and lightning bolts on either side of it, and a tall, blonde haired hunk of a man approached the bar. The guy with the mohawk put his arm around Lyns's shoulder. She was beaming. Chloë turned to face the taller guy. "Lyns?" She asked.

"Oh. Chloë, Jax. Jax, that is Chloë. She's the friend I was talking about." Lyns giggled.

"Jax." He gave her his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

She shook it. "Chloë." She looked over at Lyns. Jax caught on. "And that is Juice."

Juice waved. Chloë waved back. "What ya drinkin'?" Jax asked.

"Anything but tequila." Chloë smiled.

Jax smiled. He looked to the bartender, "Two whiskeys."

Chloë had to smile. Ever since she was young, she'd drink whiskey. Somehow it reminded her of her father. She took the shot from Jax. "Thanks."

"No prob." He raised the glass and they downed the smooth whiskey in one gulp.

They sat next to Juice and Lyns, and chatted. Eventually Juice tapped Jax on the shoulder. He whispered something to him and Jax nodded. They turned to the girls. "Come with us. We know a much better place to party."

Lyns looked to Chloë and they nodded. Juice wrapped his arm around Lyns's waist and walked out of the bar. Jax looked to Chloë, she smiled shyly at him. He took her hand and led her out of the smoke filled bar. They walked slowly to where Juice and Lyns were madly playing tonsil hockey. Jax coughed. Juice looked up and gave this "What I do?" look.

"Let's go." Jax laughed. He strode over to his Dyna. He grabbed his helmet and extended it to Chloë. She looked at him. "I take it you don't have a ride, since you came in on foot, and she's too wasted to drive. So you're gonna ride with me and she's going with him."

"Okay." Chloë took the helmet and put it on. Jax got on his bike and she straddled it behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Lyns laughed and giggled as she did the same. Juice kissed her quickly before getting on the bike, and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jax kicked it into gear and took off into the darkness. Juice followed closely. It wasn't very long before they arrived at Teller-Morrow Motors. They got off and took their helmets and put them back on their bikes. Juice had his arms wrapped around Lyns's waist as he guided her to the clubhouse. Jax on the other hand gave Chloë a chance to breathe. When she had calmed down, she took his hand and followed him into the Clubhouse.

_**Lyns and Juice…**_

Lyns was so out of it. She was always up for a good time, but because of school she was never able to really let loose. Her parents were strict and her tight friendship with Chloë never really allowed for bar hopping and meeting cute guys. Chloë was laid back and a fun time, but she kept her focused solely on school… it was somewhat of a drag sometimes. Now they were free, it was Spring Break and they were letting loose, or at least she was. Juice led her into the clubhouse. She was introduced to his 'brothers' before he took her over to the bar. He grabbed the bottle of tequila and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." He smiled. It was a cheesy smile, but damn did it make her hot and bothered for him. She giggled a little and followed his lead. He led her to what resembled her dorm room freshman year. It was a little bigger but it was obviously home for him. He shut the door and locked it. She smiled.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her, slowly pushing her back towards the bed.

"Mmm." She moaned. He put the tequila on the bedside table. Her knees bumped against the bed frame. "Oh!" She gasped, losing her balance and falling on the bed. She laughed as Juice tried helping her to stay on her feet, but instead tumbled onto the bed with her. He landed right on her.

He kissed her firmly and passionately on the lips. He bit her bottom lip, but not too hard. She moaned as he sucked on it. She could feel her temperature rising. She was getting wet. His hand past gently over her chest. She gasped as her nipples hardened at his touch. He smiled. He knew how to please a woman. His nimble hands quickly undid the button down dress she was wearing. Soon all she was in, was a bra and her thong. The hot pink lace popped out against her tanned skin. He loved the feel of her skin. He kissed along her jaw, down her neck getting an instant reaction in the changing of her breathing. He pushed her back onto the pillows. He grabbed the tequila and pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it to the ground. He grinned as he poured some of it in her navel, then leaned down to lap it up. Her back arched as his tongue flicked against her sensitive skin. No man had done that. The first and only time she had been intimate, it had been a blunder. But she wasn't about to tell Juice that. He did another shot off her navel, but poured a little bit in her mouth, careful not to choke her. He then put the tequila down for a quick moment and using one hand flicked open the front clasp of her bra. It popped open, revealing two beautiful and perfect globes. He grabbed the tequila took a swig and then sucked on each tout rose peak. The tequila had a numbing and tingling sensation on her. She gasped as his talented tongue worked on each tip. He sucked and nipped. Each time brought her closer and closer to climax. Then he kissed her again, then he slid his fingers across the moist lace of her thong. She gasped, louder this time, as his thumb stopped and massaged her clit through the fabric.

"Oh God!" She moaned.

"You like that babe?"

All she could do was nod. She was in ecstasy. She lifted her hips as he pulled on her thong, slowly pulling it down her thighs and off of her. He kissed along her belly, then her thighs. The skin was getting more and more sensitive. He took the tequila and poured it from her navel down to her pussy. He lapped it up, slowly making his way to the core that was still virgin. His tongue was like fire and ice against the skin that was already like a live electric wire. He put the tequila back on the nightstand. He then separated her feminine core. He sucked and licked her clit. Shivers were running up and down her spine. Finally, he slipped one finger into the tight opening. She cried out. He slowly worked in a second finger. She was soaking wet. He then pulled out the fingers and licked them. He put them back in one at a time, stretching her slowly. All the time, his jeans were getting tighter and tighter and it was driving him insane. But he wanted this to be right. He knew just by the way she was reacting, that she had no experience. Though he was pretty sure that she'd never admit to it. He slid his fingers out again. This time instead of licking them clean, he pushed himself up and offered them to her. At first she looked at him as if he was insane, then she took his fingers in her mouth. She licked and sucked them clean. The sensation of her sucking drove him to the brink. Once she stopped, she decided to take some initiative. She remembered what Chloë had told her and was about to use that advice. She sat up and undid his belt. He looked at her, a little in shock. He didn't think she'd try to take over. He smiled.

"Juice?" She asked.

"Yea babe?"

"Could you, you know take it off?"

Juice laughed. "What ever you want." He pulled his cut off, and then his shirt. While he did that, she undid his jeans and pushed them off his hips. He stepped out of them. She gasped at his size and girth. She had watched porn before, and she knew what a man looked like but DAMN! This guy was hung! She took the tequila from the nightstand and took a swig. Then she dropped off the bed, to her knees. She took his hard shaft in her small hands, and gently stroked it. She swished the tequila around her mouth, but didn't swallow. She breathed in, then took him in her mouth. Slowly she pulled more and more of him into her mouth. Luckily, she had no gag reflex, so she could pull a lot of him into her. He moaned as she sucked him, gently and slowly at first, then harder and faster. Her hands gently massaged and stroked his balls. He put his hand on her head, and slowly moved her head up and down his shaft. It felt so damn good. He had made her cum and he knew it but now she was about to make him blow his load. He wasn't sure if she'd like it but she kept sucking. Finally he couldn't hold back. He cried out her name as his hot seed flowed down the back of her throat. She swallowed it greedily. Her beautiful eyes staring up at him.

"Damn babe." He pulled her up to him.

"Did you like that?" She asked, a little uncertain if she had done it right.

"Fuck, that was the best I've ever had." He kissed her. He could taste their intermingled sweet and saltiness. He laid her back down on the bed. He reached into the drawer. He still had another round in him, and he was pretty sure his little minx had another one in her too. "Babe, you ready to try this?" He held up a condom package.

"You know?"

"Yeah, but it's fine with me as long as you're ok with it."

She nodded and flushed crimson. She took the condom from him. She took it out and looked at it. It was mint flavoured, so she put it in her mouth, then dropped her head to his rock hard cock. With ease, she rolled the condom up, careful not to tear it with her teeth. He watched her in amazement. For an innocent, she was fucking amazing. He let her get comfortable on the bed before positioning himself over her.

"This may hurt a bit baby." He whispered in her ear. "But, I'll try to be gentle. If it's too much all you have to do is say stop."

She nodded. He positioned the head at her opening. He pushed in slowly. She was tight, way tighter than he was used to. He kissed her deeply as he continued to push in. She cried out as he broke the barrier of her innocence. He stopped and waited for her to calm down a bit. She kissed him and nodded. He pushed in a little further. She was stretching to accept his size. Finally he was in all the way.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"Mhm." She kissed him. "Don't stop."

Those words were music to his ears. He began to move in and out of her slowly, constantly adjusting to her tightness. She moved her hips in unison with his. He loved the way her body reacted to his touch and to his movement. Her breathing was getting more and more erratic. She was moaning his name… and it added to the music of her telling him not to stop.

"Juice, I'm gonna…" She moaned.

"Cum baby. Don't hold back." Just then she clamped down hard around him. He couldn't move as her orgasm rocked her body. With hers, his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He collapsed onto his elbows, careful not to smother her. He pulled out after his breathing regulated a little, pulled off the condom, wrapped it in a tissue and then tossed in the trash next to the desk. He rolled over to lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. He kissed her forehead then her lips. "You okay babe?"

"Uh huh." She nodded weakly. "That was… wow."

"I'm glad. Now rest. Your legs will be jelly if you try to get up right now."

Lyns just nodded. She put her head on his chest and just relaxed. This was the best Spring Break ever… hell it was better than she had planned. She was happy to have met him, but she dreaded going back to North Dakota. All at the same time… she was wondering what Chloë was up to.

_**A/N #2: Okay, so I guess this is actually going to be a two-shot. A chapter for Juice and Lyns, and another for Jax and Chloë. So I hope you enjoyed it. Lyns this one is all yours. Hope it's what you were expecting!**_

_**Ti amo**_

_**Nicole**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: THANK YOU! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it. This is the conclusion to Spring Break… This chapter is Jax and Chloë. Please read and review! **_

_**Ti amo**_

_**Nicole!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Jax and Chloë…**

Jax led her into the clubhouse. He looked around for Juice and Lyns but they were no where in sight. He saw Chibs who pointed in the direction of the bedrooms. Jax caught on that Juice had plans and he wasn't about to interrupt him. He brought her to the bar where Chibs was sitting.

"Chloë, this is Chibs, Chibs Chloë."

Chibs smiled and shook her hand. "Pleasure." His heavy Scottish accent sent shivers down her spine.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

Jax grabbed a beer. He looked to her. "You want something?"

"No beer, anything else sure." She whispered. This was definitely not her usual hang out. It was like a biker clubhouse. She was used to dance clubs and college parties. Then again, she was raised in a very stuck up town where a place like this would never be allowed. Though, she liked it here. It was risqué, and it was new and well it turned her on. She suddenly had this sensation of need for a bad boy.

Jax mixed some Jack and coke and handed it to her. He didn't want her wasted. He wanted her to be able to remember everything that was going to happen. She was everything he had ever wanted. She wasn't Wendy, she wasn't Tara and she sure as hell wasn't a crow eater. There was just something about her that made him hard. Maybe it was her innocent brown eyes, or her soft accent. He watched her talk to Chibs and he was having a really hard time controlling the urge to just throw her over his shoulder cave man style and bring her to his bed. He knew that she wasn't used to this type of place, and she had probably never met a biker until tonight.

Chloë drank her drink. It was a little stronger than she would've liked it but it was loosening her up. She didn't want to seem like a prude. Not around Jax anyhow. He was one hunk of man that she wished she could pack up in her suitcase and bring home with her. Then she giggled silently at the thought of her strict Catholic parents meeting a guy like Jax. They'd die, literally. She finished the Jack and Coke and put the glass back down on the bar. She turned to Jax and smiled. He got the hint, she was feeling adventurous. Chibs must of caught on because he nodded said good night and headed off to find himself a nice piece of pussy for the night.

Jax turned to her. "So, what would you like to do?"

Chloë thought about that, then feeling brave, she answered. "You."

He smiled. "Oh really?"

She could pick up on a hint of an accent in his voice, and it was making her hotter. She took his hand and slipped it beneath her skirt. He grinned at her straight forward attitude. He could also tell how wet she was. He pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his erection digging into her soft skin. She knew he wanted her, and god did she want him. He kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned as it heightened her arousal. "You ready for this babe?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She breathed.

He picked her up and carried her to his room. With ease, he unlocked the door and pushed it in. Never once did he threaten to drop her. He placed her on the bed, and turned to lock the door. When he turned back she was topless. She stood there, smiling at him, only in her skirt and vibrant red lace bra. She was perfect. He strode over to her and kissed her hard on the lips, almost bruising them. His rough hands stroked her skin, sending waves of shivers down her spine. He ran his thumbs over the thin fabric of her bra, bring her nipples to tight, hard peaks. She gasped. She hadn't been touched like this… well ever. All the times she had had sex, it was rough, bend her over something, fuck her then leave. This definitely wasn't that.

"You like that darlin'?" He asked.

"Yeah. So good." She whispered hoarsely.

He kissed her as he undid her bra with one hand. Her perfect breasts popped out. He took one in each hand. They fit perfectly in them. Using his thumbs, he massaged the now bare peaks. That was when he realized her hands had undone his belt and jeans, and they were now around his ankles. Her small, soft hands were stroking his very hard cock.

"Babe." He tried to get her to stop, but the was when she dropped to her knees, put her perfect tanned globes on either side of his cock, and began to massage it with them. Then her perfect red lips kissed the tip. Her strawberry colored tongue lapped at the tiny bead of pre-cum that had formed. Then she took him in her mouth, still stroking it with her perfect tits. "Fuck!" He groaned. Her mouth and tongue were too perfect. The way she sucked him, she was no innocent little girl. She was all woman. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her shoulders, and instead of letting her run the show, he took control. He pumped his hips fasters and faster. His cock just about hitting the back of the throat. She choked a little at first then she just took it. Finally, he shot his hot seed down her throat. She swallowed it all then licked him clean. Her mascara was running down her face. He wiped it away then brought her up to him. He kissed her then picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He ripped her skirt from her. She had a matching lace thong, that ripped easily as he yanked at it. The seams let go and he pushed the ripped fabric aside as he roughly pushed two fingers in her warm, wet core. She cried out at the rough invasion. He moved them in and out hard and fast. It brought her to a climax so fast, she never realized what hit her. He nipped at her inner thigh as he dropped his head to her heat. He sucked hard on her clit, driving her insane. He wanted her but he wanted to drag it out. He sucked, and nipped at her core. It was getting wetter and wetter. She cried out as he forced her to cum time and time again.

"Jax!" She cried out.

"What?" He smirked.

"I… I …" she gasped.

"You what?" He asked.

"I need you!" She screamed.

"Where?" He taunted her.

She looked at him, eyes pleading. "I…need… you… in … me!"

With one swift motion, he entered her heat. His size shocked her. He was huge compared to any man she had ever been with before. She bit back a cry as he thrust in and out of her. It was rough, but somehow that was even more of a turn on to her now. He continued to ram himself harder and deeper into her. She arched her back and came again. He pulled out and looked at her.

"Turn over!" He ordered. "On all fours."

She stared at him, but her body obeyed, no matter how much her knees shook. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her stomach, arching her perfectly. Her legs were too close together for his taste, so he forced them apart, earning him another cry from her sweet lips. He stroked her with his cock, before pushing it hard back into her soaking wet pussy. She bit down on the sheets as his hard cock hit deep in her core. He slapped her ass. It stung but it caused her to tighten around him. He did it again, this time using his other hand. She tried wiggling closer to him, but he didn't let her. He pulled out again, giving her a few seconds to breathe, then he pushed back in hard. He made her cum a couple more times before pulling out one last time. He slapped her ass again.

"You're going to ride me." He looked straight into her eyes.

She nodded shakily. He laid down on the bed. She weakly got up and positioned herself over the hard rod she swore it would impale her. He began to get impatient, he put his hands on her hips and pushed her down onto his shaft. She cried out. "Fuck!"

"That's it Darlin'. Just ride it." He lay back and watched.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. She slowly began to move her hips. As she got used to his girth hitting her deep, she moved faster and faster. He grabbed her ass, to help her along. Then she began to lift herself up off his cock, then pushed it back down on it. She gyrated her hips. He grabbed her breasts, using his thumbs to massage the tout nipples. She leaned over to grab the headboard. As she did that, he grabbed her tits and took one in his mouth, sucking and nibbling it. She used the headboard as leverage. She went faster and faster. His hands and tongue working wonders on her breasts. Finally she was there, she couldn't hold back.

"Don't STOP!" He ordered.

"I can't!" She breathed heavily.

"You won't stop." He bit harder on the nipple, causing her to try and pull away. He grabbed her ass and using his own hips he fucked her hard.

She cried out. "JAX!"

"FUCK!" He groaned, as she clamped down hard. He couldn't move anymore. He shot into hot and fast.

She felt his heat flood her. She collapsed on top of him. He smiled. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She was soaked and shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side. Her breathing was ragged.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I think so." Her voice was hoarse and shaky.

"You've never done anything like that before have you?"

She shook her head. He kissed her forehead, then her lips. "How was it?"

"Amazing." She whispered.

He smiled. "Glad." He kissed her again and they fell asleep exhausted and content.

As she became to fall asleep, all she could think was… _"Damn! That… well this is the best Spring Break ever… I wonder how Lyns is?... I don't want to leave… ever…"_ She fell asleep with that thought.

* * *

_**A/N #2: Ok, so… it wasn't soft and gentle. I was told that I like romantic and soft too much so I switched it up a bit. Hope you liked it! Now this is the conclusion… unless you all demand an epilogue! Read and Review!**_

_**Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_

__


End file.
